


Dressed to Kill

by etothey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fanart, Female Roy Mustang, Gen, Pinups, Treat, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: Femme!Roy Mustang pinup.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Dressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/gifts).




End file.
